


Meet me after sunset

by Red_Code



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Code/pseuds/Red_Code
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Meet me after sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atramento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/gifts).



The sun was already beginning to set, painting Dunwall in shades of orange lights and purple shadows. The waves glistened in the light, throwing dancing flares at the wood and glass of the ship that just docked. A young man stepped outside, shielding his eyes from the light with a broad, callous hand. He walked past the stone gates, a weary expression settling on his face. If it wasn’t for the intricate, but comfortable clothes and a peculiar looking sword, clanking against a gun holster on his hip, he wouldn’t look any different from one of the common citizens, locals that spent their whole life behind the iron fence. Corvo Attano was neither common nor a local. Exhaustion laid a deep crease on his forehead, the man walked towards the imperial palace with only one thought surging through his mind. He wanted to see Jessamine. It’s only been a few weeks since they began seeing each other, and thanks to a sudden order, sending him across the isles, they’ve been apart for longer than they were together. He wished nothing more than to step into her chambers, close the door behind him and embrace the woman he loved, but he could only allow himself to do this under the cover of night. Who knows what the people would think if anyone found out about their relationship. Corvo didn’t want to risk endangering her reputation, although Jessamine found that endearing. It seemed the young heiress wasn’t at all worried about her position and maintained the secrecy of their meetings just to indulge in the sanctity of forbidden passion. Corvo would lie if he said he didn’t like her unwavering confidence. Jessamine was bold but wise enough not to take on anything she couldn’t handle, so Corvo learned to trust. He entered the palace ground, catching curious glances, which only served to unnerve him further. The attention was understandable, not many of them have even seen anything outside Dunwall, and weren’t routinely sent on missions like the Royal Protector was, but he never liked the feeling of being watched. Corvo walked past the guards and servants, to the closed-off part of the garden. He was half-expecting to see Jessamine there, but she was absent. Preoccupied, perhaps, she didn’t come out to meet him. Instead of going off to look for himself, the man leaned against the railing and waited for the twilight to wrap the city in darkness.

***

Someone’s voice forced his consciousness back to reality-Jessamine herself has called the Royal Protector to meet her. With a short nod, Corvo stepped back into the palace. Ascending the stairs, he couldn’t help feeling his blood pounding in his limbs, his neck, even his head. He didn’t have any reason to worry, but his heart was racing. Light poured to the floor and the opposite wall through the crack of her room’s door. Corvo slipped inside, shutting it behind him. Jessamine smiled at the man, the warm cast of a fireplace lit the woman’s face, highlighting a devious spark in her eyes. Corvo closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Not that she was in danger right now, but he couldn’t help worrying the whole time he was away from Jessamine. He was her protector after all, worrying was kind of a part of his job. Occupational hazard. He heard her chuckle softly against his shoulder. As they broke apart, he caught one of her hands in his, placing a tentative kiss on the knuckles, tracing the skin with his thumb. Jessamine laced their fingers together before bringing an arm around his neck, bringing him closer. Her hand settled on the back of his head. For a few moments, they just looked into each other’s eyes in content silence. She watched them intently, as if reading his thoughts. How he did his best on a mission she sent him on, how worn out he felt after all those days at sea. How he missed her the whole time. Jessamine closed the distance, catching his lips in a lingering kiss, tracing lines on his back. She missed him as well.


End file.
